


Daylight

by mattaretto



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattaretto/pseuds/mattaretto
Summary: The woman he loves has to leave when daylight comes.





	Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Daylight by Maroon 5.   
> I've been told this is fairly angsty, but it's not as bad as some other things I've written lmao.

Steve Rogers had lived through a lot of things. He’d died and somehow lived. He’d lost everyone. He’d met a man who could turn into monster. He’d met a god. He’d fought aliens. He’d found his best friend. He’d fought his friends. He’d been a fugitive. He’d been on the run. Half the world had turned to dust. Half the world had come back.

So when a being from another dimension showed up, he shouldn’t have been surprised. It really only seemed fitting.

She was just someone he’d seen in a coffee shop and was immediately enamored by. He didn’t know what it was. Maybe it was the way she held her head up high. Maybe it was the way she walked, exuding so much confidence. Maybe it was the way she seemed to have an ethereal glow around her.

That was how they’d met. The small, hole in the wall cafe in Brooklyn. They started seeing each other, meeting at the cafe, other diners, restaurants and museums. Their relationship blossomed and he started spending his free time in her apartment. Tangled in the bed sheets while music played softly in the background.

He was with her when he got the text. The text from Stark saying he’d picked up a trace of localized energy. Energy that didn’t seem of this world. And he couldn’t have know that it was her, but he had a weird gut feeling that it was. 

He untangled himself from the blankets, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips. She hummed and returned the kiss, tangling her fingers in his hair to keep him close. He found himself getting lost in the way her lips felt against his, as he so often did.

He reluctantly pulled away, hands on her hips as she whined and pressed kisses to the underside of his jaw.

“Stay in bed.” He chuckled softly, pressing another quick kiss to her lips before getting up.

“Stark wants me, I have to go.” She huffed and watched from the bed as he moved around the room to get ready.

“Stay safe,” She muttered, coming up behind him to wrap her arms around his waist. She placed a kiss between his shoulder blades and he was out the door, walking quickly down the steps of the apartment building and to his bike.

It didn’t take him long to get to the compound, but he was the last to arrive. There was a screen projected in the room, a map of Brooklyn glowing blue. A bright spot on the screen glowing green in what he could only assume was the localized energy.

“Glad you could join us, capisicle,” Tony remarked, zooming in on the location of the energy. He could feel his heart stop, it was her apartment building.

“Is it dangerous?” He asked, arms crossing over his chest as thoughts ran rampant through his mind. What if it was dangerous? Would she be in danger? His instinct told him to call her, warn her, move her somewhere else. But he couldn’t. No one knew about her, he didn’t want them to.

“We don’t know,” Stark answered.

“What do we know?” He did his best to keep his voice even, to keep it void of emotion but given the look he got from his best friend, he didn’t do that good of a job.

“It’s mobile.”

“Track it.”

“We have. I have a few of it’s past locations.” Tony pulled them up on screen and his finger twitched to pull out his phone. It was every location they had gone. That she frequents. The park she loved so much. The hole in the wall cafe they met in. Was it following her? There was no way it couldn’t be following her. A small part of his brain was telling him that it was her. That she was the localized energy they were so worried about.

A day later Stark had managed to get the apartment number. As soon as he heard the apartment number, all thoughts she was being stalked went out the window. It had to be her. She had to be the source of the energy. There was no other explanation to it.

“There’s something I have to do.” With that he walked out of the lab, ignoring the looks and walked to the garage. He didn’t stop to talk to anyone who tried, too set on going to see her. On getting to the bottom of this.

The ride to her apartment was usually almost an hour, but he pushed the speed limits and got there in thirty minutes. He parked his bike hazardously and ran to her apartment, taking the steps two at a time to reach her quicker.

He knocked at the door, tapping his foot impatiently. He could hear her shuffling around, walking up to the door. She smiled when she saw him, the same smile that made him feel warm inside. But her face fell when she saw his demeanor.

“We need to talk.” She nodded and stepped aside, he walked in and took a deep breath. Where was he even supposed to start? How was he supposed to do this without being rude? Without damaging what they had?

“You know, don’t you?” He turned to face her and tilted his head. Maybe he knew some of it, or had some idea, but if there was more he didn’t know.

“I only know that you seem to a source of energy. High powered energy at that.” She sighed and dropped her head, staring at the ground.

“I’m from another dimension.” Her voice was quiet but his enhanced hearing allowed him to understand what she said, “I ended up here by accident. I don’t, I don’t know how to get back. So I just thought that if I stayed here and pretended, then everything would be okay.”

“What are you, then?” He wished there might have been an easier to say it, a way that didn’t sound so rude.

“I’m a fairy.” He just stared at her, she was messing with him right? “Well, queen of them.”

“Of who? The fairies?” She nodded and he ran a hand through his hair, “Why didn’t you say anything?” She shrugged, looking down again, “So, wait, does that mean you can do spells or whatever? And fly? Do you have wings?” She giggled.

“Yeah, I can show you too, and answer any other questions you have.”

At the end of the week, Steve introduced her to everyone. Explaining she was the source of energy, what she was, and where she came from. When they asked how she got there, she told them what she knew. Or rather didn’t.

Almost immediately Tony and Bruce offered to figure out how to get her back. She lit up, happy at the prospect of going home, but Steve could feel his heart breaking. This was better though, if she went home. She didn’t belong here. Just like he didn’t.

It was almost six months later when Tony and Bruce figured it out. And by that time Steve had fallen even more in love with her. And though she felt the same, she needed to go home. She’d been gone for too long, she’d left her people without their queen for too long. 

He understood, knew that this is what needed to happen. She had asked him to go with her, that they could be happy together there. She’d asked hopefully, but they both knew he couldn’t. He may not belong here, but he also didn’t belong there.

The night before she had to go. They stayed up. Wrapped up in one another the entire night. They refused to sleep, knowing that when the daylight came she had to go. That she’d have to go and she wouldn’t be able to come back. 

It was early in the morning, the sun was just starting to peak out over the horizon and they were laying in bed, staring at one another. Trying to memorize the other’s features. She cupped his cheek, bringing her lips to his once more that night.

She was the first to pull back, thumb running over his cheekbone, “Are you sure you can’t come with me?” He sighed, pressing his forehead to his, reaching up to take her hand.

He pressed his lips to her knuckles, “You know I can’t do that.” He whispered, closing his eyes when the sunlight streamed in, lighting up her features and making her eyes glow. He sighed, shutting his, it was time. She had to go. This was it.

They were slow to get up and get ready, their touches lingering every time they brushed by each other. As soon as both of them were done, he grabbed her waist and pulled her close. He needed to hold her, hold her even just a little bit longer. She was quick to wrap her arms around him, allowing herself to be held against him.

They stayed like that until there was a knock at the door. Even then, they didn’t move away from each other. The door opened and they looked to Tony, holding on to each other just a little tighter.

“It’s time.”


End file.
